Confessions of Love
by Miko in training
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are summoned by Sesshomaru to go to the Western Lands... Whats this Inuyasha has to have a mate! whys he being so nice all of a sudden? and whats this about a battle to the death!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own inuyasha or any one else from the show :) And Now Confessions of Love.**

**Chapter 1**

8888888888888888888888

Inuyasha and gang were walking down a path headed for the west. Inuyasha was sumoned by Sesshomaru to discuss something but wasn't told what.

"So why are we headed for your fathers lands again?" Shippo asked from Mirokus shoulder.

"He said he wanted to speak to me about something now be quite." Inuyasha shot back.

"Inuyasha be nice to Shippo." Kagome scolded.

"Feh"

They continued their walk in silence till they came to two large gate doors. A guard was standing on the gate and yelled down to the group.

"Who are you and why have you come to this land?" The guard yelled

"It is I, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi. Son of the Great Dog Ruler of the West. Me and my companions have come on request by Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said formaly which suprised everyone in his group.

"Very well." The guard yelled to them. "OPEN THE GATES!" he yelled to the other guards.

The gates opened and the gang walked in. Every one was in aw as the walked through the streets of the town (all except Inuyasha that is). The town was full of demons and humans. Even a few Half demons. There were whisperes going around such as 'Master Inuyasha is back.' or 'Hes come to save us from his terrible brother. He is so much like his father.'

"Inuyasha if humans and demons live in peace here why don't you?" Miroku asked.

"I did once. Before i meet Kikyo." Inuyasha said with slight if any discust to his tone.

"I see." Sango said as they walked to the castle.

The group entered the castle nad were taken to Sesshomaru.

"Good of you to come Inuyasha. I did have a good reason for bringing you back here." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"What reason would that be?" Inuaysha asked coldly

"It is time Inuyasha, for you to pick a mate. You have three months to do so or I shale do this for you."

There was a very unwanted silence in the room and no one wanted to move or say a word.

"So Inuyasha to make the choice easy I will have someone go with you so they can inform me that you have picked a _worthy_ woman to be your mate. Come out, Marie." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off Inuyasha.

A woman came out from behind a curten. Not just any woman but a demon woman. One that Inuyasha hasn't seen in years.

"Hello again, Master Inuyasha." Marie said happily

Inuyasha just sat there with his mouth somewhat open and staring at the demon before them.

In almost a whisper Inuyasha said "M-Marie."

"I will leave so you can all get to know one another. O and one more thing Inuyasha you can't leave, go out those gates till you have chosen a mate." Sesshomaru left with everyone still in shock.

They all look between Inuyasha and Marie.

Till finally Kagome got up and bowed to Marie. "It is nice to met you Marie. My name is Kagome." She said politly

"Nice to meet you Kagome I am Marie and I used to teach to Master Inuyasha when he was little before the... incident." Marie said saddly.

"I thougtht you were dead." Inuyasha finally said as he got up.

"I thought the same of you, but when I heard that you were alive and in a village I went to see you. But... you were pinned to a tree and I couldn't get you free. When ever I tried to touch it, it would shock me. So there was nothing I could do. I always visited you, made sure that you were safe and waited for the day you were free again."

"If you visited me everyday then did you come the day that Kagome set me free?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, at first I was wondering if she would do it right away but she just rubbed your ears." Marie said

Kagome blushed and turned her face away trying to look innocent.

"But," Marie continued "She did wake you up and set you free. Though why you were after the jewel that came out of her is beyond me. After that day I didn't come back I knew you had grown and didn't need me any longer. So I came to this village where you once staid and called home." Marie finished.

"I see. O I all most forgot. You met Kagome and this is (pointing to each as he said there names) Miroku, keep an eye on him hes a pervert. Likes to touch womens butts. Sango shes a demon slayer but will only attack if attacked first, Shippo hes just a runt and Kirara Sangos companion from her village.

"Nice to meet you all come I will show you to your rooms." Marie said as she started to walk out the door she came through.

Everyone followed her. Marie showed them to many rooms first was Mirokus. When he asked if he could have some women for the night he was hit on the head and was told no by Inuyasha. Next was Sangos, her and Kirara would be sharing a room. Then came Shippos. Even though he wanted to sleep with Kagome he was told he couldn't cause he was to old now. Then it was Kagomes. It was bigger then the others. When she questioned it Inuyasha tried to hide the blush on his face he didn't want her to know that when he sent his responce he said that if they were to stay there to have a larger room for Kagome then the others. He didn't explain why. When they left her in her room like the others Marie asked "So why did you want Kagome to have a bigger room?"

"Inuyasha blushed and looked at the floor trying to hide it." Marie just giggled at his actions. They finally got to his room which was at the end of the hall. "Dinner is at sun set so have your friends ready by then it is a little fancy so if they dont have any nice cloths take them out and buy them some. See you at dinner Inuyasha and remember this. If you want Kagome to fall for you, you dont have to try very hard just be nicer then before. Then when I first say you two together.(she giggles) Have fun." She closes the door behind her.

"What did she mean? If I wanted Kagome to fall for me?" Inuyasha said out loud to himself

Come on you know you want her to. His demon said to him

'_What?! No I don't!'_ Inuyasha protested.

Admit it you love her.

_'No I don't, I love... Kikyo.' _he said hesitently

No, you were in love with the thought that you loved her. You didn't love her. Not the way you love Kagome. His demon continued

_'That's not true... Is it?'_ Inuyasha asked

Yes. You love Kagome and want her to be your mate. His demon said happily

**I have to agree with him on this one. You never really loved anyone till Kagome showed up; I mean other then mother of course.** His human joined in.

_'Fine so I love Kagome. So how can I show her that. I mean it's not like she loves me back or anything.' _Inuyasha insisted

**You are so clueless. Don't you see that sparkle in her eyes when ever we are around her?** his human continues

_'Yeah but I thought that was just a reflection of the sun or moon or something.'_ Inuyasha insisted

_**YOU ARE A BAKA. SHE LOVES YOU AND DON'T YOU FOR GET IT!**_ the two parts yelled at him

_'Fine, So how do I woo her to get her to be my mate?'_ Inuyasha asked

**You be nice and shower her with gifts. You are the Prince of the West. Not to mention Kagome LOVES you. This will be a peice of cake. Just treat her nice and you'll be fine.** His human encouraged.

"All right here, I go. First I need to get her a nice Kimono for tonight. So I'll get everyone and we'll go to the market." Inuyasha said as he went out his door and down the hall.

88888888888888888888

Kagome was unpacking some of her things when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said to the door without turning to the door.

Inuyasha walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Kagome, would you like to go to the market? Tonight we are having a fancy dinner and we have to dress formally." Inuyasha said nicely.

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha was being so nice. He was rarely ever this nice. Not that she was complaining.

"Sure Inuyasha I will be right out, go get the others and I will meet up with you." Kagome said sweetly and turned back to her things as Inuyasha went out the door.

Inuyasha went and got the others by the time he reached Mirokus room Kagome had joined them and everyone was ready to go.

8888888888888888888

In the market people did more whispering like 'I wonder if Inuyasha will choose a human or a demon for a mate. Possiblly even another half demon.' or like 'I wonder if I have a shot with Master Inuyasha?' Most of these were from the young women in the village. Which Inuyasha tried his best to egnore them as he walked through town.

"Inuyasha why do all these people call you Prince Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stiffined. "Uh.. That is kind of a long story I will tell you later." Inuyasha said nerviously

"O, ok." Kagome said somewhat sadly.

Inuyasha hated it when Kagome was sad so he decided to tell her a little hoping it was explanitory enough for her. "It has to do with my mother. When I was little my mother was a princess so when my father died the day I was born the title of prince fell to me more instead of lord." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded and put on a smile.

As they walked through town the group split up. Miroku and Sango went one way, Shippo and Kirara went and played with some kids and Kagome and Inuyasha went tord a nice Kimono shop. They looked around but Kagome didn't really find anything she liked. Then a thougth hit her. "Inuyasha how are we going to pay for a kimono?"

"Dont worry Kagome I have that covered." Inuyasha said calmly.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"I have money from the Castle so don't worry." Inuyasha insisted.

"All right." Kagome said happily.

They went to many shops till Inuyasha saw a very nice Kimono that would look nice on Kagome. "Kagome, What about this one?" Inuyasha asked her when she came over.

Kagome was in aw as she looked at the beautiful Kimono. It was White with Cherry Blossom petales decorating the bottom with a pink top and a purple obe to go with it.

"Wow, Inuyasha its beautiful." Kagome cooed.

"Would you like it?" Inuyasha asked her

Kagome was hesitent to say yes. But Inuyasha was determined and got her the Kimono.

"You didn't have to do that Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly as she held her Kimono.

"I know but I wanted to do it for you. Besides it will look really nice on you." Inuyasha said with a slight blush on his face that he tried to hide.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly as she leaned up against him.

Everyone stared at them as they walked back to the castle. People started to whisper things about them. Kagome was a little nervise as they were walking so Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and directed her to the castle.

As they got in the castle Kagome was blushing like crazy. "That had to be the most embarrising thing that has happened to me." Kagome said out loud.

"Are you embarresed to be around me Kagome?" Inuyasha askes her.

"Of course not Inuyasha I love being with you I just don't like people talking about me behind my back. Thats all." Kagome explained.

"O, well it only lasts a little while so don't worry about it." Inuyasha said giving her a small hug. "I will see you at dinner all right." Inuyasha said. He gave her a small kiss on her cheeck and went to his room. Kagome was so shocked that he kissed her that she couldn't move till Sango came up to her.

"Kagome? Is anything wrong?" Sango asked

"Huh? O... Sango. No for once I think everything is going to be just perfect." Kagome said with a bright smile as she went to her room.

"What do you think shes so happy about?" Shippo asked.

"Do you think Inuyasha is showing Kagome his true feelings for her?" Miroku asked Sango

"It's a possiblility. Are you going to ask him Miroku?" Sango asked

"I might as well." Miroku said.

They went to their rooms and waited to be called to dinner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thats all for now.. tell me how you like it : ) JA NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples... I'm back so enjoy Confessions of Love :-)**

**Chapter 2**

**8888888888888888**

Miroku was in his room and Shippo was with him. They were talking about how Inuyasha was wooing Kagome.

"Shippo, if Inuyasha is trying to woo Kagome then we cant screw it up for him. Inuyasha is very sensitive about his feelings, and it is really hard for him to show it to anyone." Miroku explained

"Well if Inuyasha is trying to woo Kagome don't you think that he needs all the help that he could get?" Shippo asked

"Would you like to help me?" A voice said from the door way.

They turned to the door to see Inuyasha in the door way looking at them.

"Inuyasha. We were just talking about you." Miroku said pointing out the obvious.

"So I see." Inuyasha said calmly. "So are you two going to help me? Or not?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

"I would be happy to help you. Now all you have to do is..." Miroku was cut off by a hit on the head by a big boomerang from behind Inuyasha.

They looked at the other end to see Sango. "He doesn't need your advice pervert. He wants to woo her not push her away. Inuyasha what you need to do is treat her with respect like dont call her wench." Sango explained

"What about Bitch?" Inuyasha asked

"I have a question. To a dog demon what does Bitch mean cause remember that in Kagome's time it's an insalt." Miroku chimed in

"To dog demons 'Bitch' is a term of endearment." Inuyasha explained

"Well don't start calling her that just yet." Sango said

"Why not?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked.

"Cause one, You don't just calling anyone that without permision and two, You don't have the best past with her so you have to take it slow and show her you care in different ways first before you start calling her names of endearment." Sango explained.

"Well do you think you could do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked her

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango inquired

"Well I was hoping after Dinner that you and Kagome could take a bath in the indoor hot springs and explain to her that when I do start calling her Bitch that its a term of endearment that I'm not insalting her. " Inuyasha pleaded with her

"All right Inuyasha I will explain it to her. Now, when is dinner and how formal is it?" Sango asked

"You mean Marie didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

The three of them shoock their heads no. "Well dinner is at sunset and its formal so dress really nicely. Thats why we went to the Market to get Kagome a nice kimono for tonight." Inuyasha explained

"All right we will be ready. See you later Inuyasha." Shippo said as he went out the door.

"I have to get ready as well." Miroku said nicely trying to show that he needed them out of his room.

"I have to go, see you later guys." Sango said walking out the door.

"Hey Sango wait up." Inuyasha said as he ran after her.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked walking to her room.

"I need your help in what way can I show Kagome that I... that I... love her?" Inuyasha whispered the last part.

"Bring her flowers in the morning after breakfest. It is always nice for a girl to get her favorite kind of flowers." Sango said

"But what are her favorite kinds of flowers?" Inuyasha asked

"Thats an easy one. White Water Lilies. Well, I'll see you at dinner Inuyasha." Sango said as she went into her room to change for dinner.

Inuyasha continued walking and thinking of ways to make Kagome happy and to show how much he loves her. As he reached Kagomes room he stopped and looked longingly at it for a long time till someone came up behind him.

"You know it isn't healthy for a man to fall in love with a door." Said the voice in a joking way.

Inuyasha didn't turn around but knew just who it was. "I'm not in love with the door Marie." Inuyasha said a little annoyed that he got caught.

"I know. Your just in love with who's behind the door." She joked again

"Yeah. Hey wait." Inuyasha scolded.

"Dear Prince Inuyasha, No one told me it is mearly writen all over your face." Marie said. "I will get your friends for dinner you get ready and bring Kagome alright. Your cloths are on your bed see you at dinner."

Inuyasha nodded and went to his room. Marie went the other direction. Little did they know that someone was listening in on their conversation.

Kagome slowly opened the door when she thought it was finally safe. She had heard the entire conversation. _'So Inuyasha loves me. I wonder what dinner will be like?' _Kagome thought closing the door with a smile on her face.

**8888888888888888**

Dinner was uneventful other then Inuyasha and Kagome stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Sesshomaru saw the looks they were giving each other and was very worried that Inuyasha would end up like their father. He may not like half-breeds or humans but he did take pride in the family name and he would be damned if Inuyasha ended up like his father.

After dinner Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha to meet him in his study. Alone. This worried a few people. Mainly the whole group even Marie.

When everyone was done Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha followed him after a few moments. Stealing one last look at Kagome before doing so.

**888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru showed Inuyasha to the study. After shutting the door Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked coldly not backing down from the glare he was receiving.

"I told you to choose a woman that is worthy of our name not some lowly human that comes from another time." Sesshomaru said angrely "She has no maniors and can't rule anything. She is beneith you Inuyasha don't fall for her tricks."

"Kagome is far from worthless. She is brave, strong and caring. She is the just as smart as you Sesshomaru. Do not underestimate her. She has more power then you relise." Inuyasha spat at his brother.

"You seem to think very highly of her Inuyasha. Very well you may court her but in three months if she isn't your mate we will have a battle to the death. Do we understand each other Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes. Now may I go to bed?" Inuyasha asked just as monotone.

"Very well. You may leave." Sesshomaru said and turned his back to his brother.

Inuyasha went back to his room and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't take his mind off Kagome. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it.

Sango was right outside Inuyasha's door waiting for him to answer. She had some news for him about Kagome.

(A/n: I wonder if I should end it here... No I wont do that... I'm not that mean lol )

Inuyasha opened the door and saw Sango right outside. "Sango? What are you doing here?"

"I came here cause Kagome wanted me to give you this." Sango handed him a small peice of paper and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Inuyasha watched her leave and then looked down at the paper. Slowly opening it he was filled with excitment and worry. He didn't know what to expect to be writen in the letter. He sat down on the bed to read what it said.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Sango told me about the whole bitch thing. I think that is so sweet that you would care so much about my feelings tord it before you said it to me. I wanted to thank you for the Kimono today. That was very sweet of you. Inuyasha I heard you and Marie talking outside my door and I wanted to tell you that I love you too. I hope to see you in the morning. Good night, My Knight in Shining Armer. _

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha could have lept for joy when he read that she loved him. Kagome had explained what a knight in shining armer was so he wasn't confused when he read that. He went to bed after reading the letter about three more times. He had to do something nice for her. He layed in bed thinking about what to do when an idea hit him. So he went to sleep after his planing was done.

**8888888888888888**

The next morning everyone meet in the dinning hall and ate breakfast. Miroku finally broke the silence after a while.

"Inuyasha what did Lord Sesshomaru want to talk to you about?"

"Well I guess you could say we changed the deal on my choosing a mate." Inuyasha said

"How so?" Sango asked

Inuyasha looked at everyone really quick and then looked at his food. "If I don't have a mate by the end of the third month Sesshomaru and I are going to have a duel to the death. Who ever wins gets this land." Inuyasha explained.

Everyone gaspes at this news. Everyone looks at Inuyasha to Kagome (except for the named they are looking at their plates.)

After breakfast Inuyasha went to his room to get some money then went out for a little bit. Kagome left for her room and pondered on the news that was brought to her attention only a few minutes ago. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would fight in three months if Inuyasha didn't pick a mate by then. She was very worried. She didn't want her Inuyasha to die. But was she ready to me come his mate?

A few minutes passed and then there was a knock at her door. She got off her small bed and went to the door. Standing on the door way was Inuyasha with a bocka of White Water Lilies.

"O, Inuyasha thank you they're lovely. Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked taking the flowers from him. Inuyasha walked into her room and waited for Kagome to put the flowers away.

When Kagome came back Inuyasha finally put part one of his plans into action. "Kagome? Would you like to go on a walk with through the gardens with me?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome smiled at him. "I would love to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and took her hand. He brought her outside and to the gardens. They walked in the fresh air and shade of the trees. It was a hot day so the shade was refreshing.

As they came to a stone bench Inuyasha asked Kagome to sit down. They looked out at the garden. It was full of flowers, a few berry bushes, and fruit trees as well. "Inuyasha this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. How did you know that this would still be here?" Kagome asked "I mean it has been over 50 years or so hasn't it?"

"Almost to the day it has been over 60 years sence I last sat here. With my mother." Inuyasha said sadly.

"O Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning on him trying to comfert him.

"Its ok. It's good to talk about her. It keeps her spirit alive." Inuyasha said quitely.

"I know what you mean. When I was little I was in a car crash with my father. My mother and brother were home waiting for us. It was our annual father-daughter night out so it wasn't any different. That is until a driver ramed the car head on." Kagome looked down at her feet as Inuyasha watched her and listened to her intently. "Well, my father and me went to the hospital. I was fine, only a few cuts here and there but my father. He... he had internal bleeding. He didn't make it and I was left alone with only my mother and brother. Thats when we moved to the shrine. My mother was a mess for a while so I had to stay strong for all of us. I know my father loved us and I will _never_ forget that day." Kagome said raising her head to look at Inuyasha.

"Why is that? Cause thats the day your father died?" Inuyasha asked

"No, because on that last day with dad he showed me where he proposed to my mother. It was a beautiful garden much like this one with a single Cherry tree next to a small pond, and under the tree was a rock that read a womans name but nothing more. Her name was Izayoi. Thats where my father proposed to my mother. He said that, that woman was kind of like his good luck charm or something. I don't really remember what he said but the sight was beautiful." Kagome said happily

"It's nice to know that my mothers grave wont be disturbed in the next 500 years. Thank you for telling me that Kagome." Inuyasha said kindly

"I didn't know that your mothers name was Izayoi. I guess we do have a connection between our two worlds other then the well." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah it looks like we do." Inuyasha said as the looked out at the garden.

Their peace was disturbed by a voice from behind them. "Master Inuyasha?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok people thats it for now... please review And the next one will be up as soon as possible : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Inuyasha but i would love to... Now I'm going to try and make this chapter long for you guys so I hope you enjoy Confessions of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**8888888888888888**

Their peace was disturbed by a voice from behind them. "Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to see a woman standing behind them.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked as he got up with Kagome by his side. Inuyasha never let go of her hand and when the girl saw this she glared a little at Kagome.

"I only came to tell you that Lunch will be served in a few minutes." The girl said kindly to him.

"Thank you. You may return to your normal duties." Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome closer to him.

"Very well my Lord." The woman said. She went back to the castle and on the way began to plan on how to get Inuyasha to choose her as his mate. She was to good looking to be an everyday maid. She was born to rule. _'I will have Lord Inuyasha as my husband or mate as he calls it. I will not stand for how I live now. He will be mine and no one will stop me.'_

Little did she know that a few people were watching them. Sesshomaru was watching from a high window in the castle. _'This is an interesting develipment. I will see how strong my brothers feelings for this human are with a test with that girl. She seems to like my brother. Lets see how this turns out.'_ He thougth before turning and going back to his work with looking for Naraku.

At a lower window Miroku and Sango had seen the whole ordeal. "I dont trust that girl. She is going to try something and we have to stop her before she tries to hurt Kagome to get Inuyasha." Sango said walking away from the window.

"I agree with you Sango. We have to get Kagome and Inuyasha to stay together as much as possible. Meanwhile one of us will keep the girl busy." Miroku insisted.

"All right. I will keep Kagome and Inuyasha busy while you and Shippo keep the girl busy. And when I say busy I mean DON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED! Thats why Shippos going with you." Sango said before she walked out the door.

"Come on Shippo. We might as well find the girl and give her things to do to keep her away from Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku said as they went out the door.

8888888888888888

Kagome and Inuyasha watched the girl go around the corner and out of sight. When they knew she was gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"There's something about that girl that makes me not want to trust her. I don't want you going anywhere near her. Ok Kagome, Please try and stay away from her." Inuyasha pleaded.

"I don't get a good vibe from her either so I will try to stay away from her. Inuyasha if you don't mind my asking. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Kagome said in a playful voice. Which Inuyasha caught.

"I am being nice because I care about you." Inuyasha said in a sweet tone that he rarely has.

"How so?" Kagome said getting closer to him with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Can I show you?" Inuyasha asked suductivly.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Kagome gave a small moan and Inuyasha took that chance to deepen the kiss. Soon their tonges were fighting for dominence in the end Inuyasha won. As they broke apart Kagome layed her head on his chest wanting to stay in that moment forever.

"Inuyasha will you say those words for me? Please." Kagome whispered into his chest.

"I love you Kagome, and I never loved another." Inuyasha said holding her tightly. (a/n: insert record screatch here)

Kagome's head shot up when she heard that. "What? Inuyasha you can't tell me that you never loved Kikyo." Kagome said sturnly a little upset that the moment was ruined.

"I wouldn't lie to you Kagome. I was in love with the thought that she loved me but I never truely loved her like I love you Kagome."

Kagome thought about it and nodded her head in understanding. She knew his past was hard and that all he wanted was someone to care about him even just a little. She could understand why he didn't really love Kikyo.

Kagome put her head back on Inuyasha's chest and stood there for a long time. Finally Kagomes hunger got the best of her and they went inside to eat lunch.

888888888888888

After lunch Kagome and Inuyasha went out to the market to find a few Kimonos for Kagome to wear while she was here. Three months in the same outfit was not the greatest feeling. She wouldn't have minded if she could leave but her and Inuyasha can't leave for three months.

As they went through town they saw a few kimonos that would look nice and got them. Then Kagome saw a few peices of jewelery that she thought were beautiful. They almost looked polished. Like they were from here era.

"Wow Inuyasha, they are so beautiful." Kagome cooed as she looked at all the jewels.

Her eye caught a small braclet that looked like it had charmes on it. The braclet was a gold chain with different peices on it. There was a bow, an arrow, a dog, and a sword. To Kagome it looked magnificent.

"Hello miss would you like to try it on?" The man that ran the shop asked

"Yes please." Kagome replied

Kagome tried it on and admired it.

"It looks as if it was made for you miss." The man said.

"Thank you." Kagome said taking it off.

Inuyasha came up to her just as she was taking off the braclet. "Wow Kagome that does look great on you." he said to her. "How much?" Inuyasha asked the salesman.

"For the prince and his girl. It's free. Besides it is very rare that I find a girl that a peice that I make that looks perfect for her. So keep it. No charge." The man smiled.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said sweetly to the man. They walked away after Kagome put the braclet back on.

They went by a few more shops and then headed back to the castle.

The same woman from before was running around trying to catch a very dirty Shippo.

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

Before Inuyasha could answer Sango came up to them. "O, Shippo is just playing a game with the girl. Her name is Anna she seems to like you Inuyasha. So Shippo, Miroku, and I are keeping her busy."

"Thank you Sango. Keep an eye on her we really don't trust her." Inuyasha said before leading Kagome away to the library.

"That is really great of them." Kagome said then thought for a moment "I have a question. Is it possible to get rid of a maid without killing them. Like in my time if someone does their job wrong they get fired. Do you know what I mean?" Kagome asked

"That doesn't sound like the Kagome I know. Why do you want to get rid of her?"

"I really don't like her. I know its wrong to judge someone when you don't know them but if being in this era has taught me anything its to always go with my gut feeling. You actually taught me that Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I will see what I can do but in the end its Sesshomarus decision. You know if we tell him that we have a problem with a worker he will make sure that he has her bother us 24/7. That is one of the reasons I don't like my brother." Inuyasha said with discust in his voice.

"All right I guess our best bet is to stear clear of her." Kagome said sadly.

"Hey, come on I want to show you something." Inuyasha started to tug her arm a little.

As they got closer Inuyasha went behind her and covered her eyes. "Inuyasha how can I see where I'm going?" Kagome asked playfully.

"You will just have to trust me." Inuyasha whispered suductivly to her. "Now close your eyes."

As they came to a door Inuyasha moved infront of her and quickly removed his hands and opened the doors. When they were open Inuyasha took her hands and lead her inside.

"Can I open them now?" Kagome asked

"Not yet."

He opened a few windows and curtans then turned to Kagome. "Alright Kagome. You can open them."

As her eyes opened she was met with walles of books. "O wow Inuyasha." Kagome cooed

"I thought you would like it cause you're always reading those books from your time. You know the ones you read during the summer. So I thought this would be a nice surprise." Inuyasha said wraping his arms around her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That is very sweet of you." Kagome turned around and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." Inuyasha said after they parted.

"Excuse me my lord." A voice from behind them said

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around.

Anna was standing in the doorway. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you. He says it is ergenty."

"Very well." He turns to Kagome. "I will be back soon, stay here. No one will desturb you." He kisses her cheeck and walks out the door.

Anna turns to Kagome with a hateful look on her face when Inuyasha is out of sight. "You will stay away from Lord Inuyasha. If you don't, terrible things will happen to you. He is mine and no one elses." With that she walked out of the room slaming and locking the doors behind her.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha made his way to Sesshomarus study. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

"Come in." Said a cold voice only belonging to Sesshomaru

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked not so nicely.

"Yes it seems that Naraku is in the South. That is why I am giving you only a month to find a mate. It seems that he has many allies now. You will distract them while I go after Naraku." Sesshomaru said

"Fine but you wont defeat Naraku on your own." Inuyasha stated to him.

"We will see about that. You may leave now." Sesshomaru said turning his back.

Inuyasha left and headed back to the library. He ran into Anna on the way there.

"O, my Lord. Forgive me I didn't see you coming. How goes the search for a mate?" Anna asked

"That is none of your buisness. But if you must know I have already choosen I just havn't asked her yet. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you who." With that Inuyasha storming off to the library.

_'That girl is so annoying. First thing I do after I mate with Kagome is tause that girl out on the streets.'_ He thought as he came to the doors.

As he tried to open the doors he found that they were locked. _'I never locked the door. And you can't lock it from the inside. Then who could- '_ Thats when it hit him. Anna had locked the door to keep Kagome away from him. _'That tares it!'_ He thought as he ran back to find Anna. Anger pumping through his vains.

Once he found her he grabed her and slamed her into the wall. "Where is the key!" He yelled at her.

"My Lord I don't know what you mean. What key?" Anna asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what key. The key to the library. WHERE IS IT?!" He yelled at her.

"I will never tell you where it is. Not unless you choose me as your mate." Anna said angerly.

"Very well. GUARDS! Escort this woman off the land. But first search her for the key to the library." Inuyasha instructed

The guards found the key and excorted Anna out of town.

Inuyasha ran back to the library, unlocked it and walked in. "Kagome?" He called out

"Up here Inuyasha." Kagome called down.

Inuyasha ran up to her and held her tightly. "I was so afraid that Anna had done something to you. I'm so glad your safe Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I came up here so if she came back to try and kill me then I would have the advantage" Kagome reasured him pulling away slightly

"Well she won't bother you any more. I threw her out because she wouldn't give me the key till I made her my mate. She is a crazy wench. Like I would choose her." Inuyasha spat.

"So what did Sesshomaru want?" Kagome asked changing the conversation.

"He figured out that Naraku is in the South. There's just one problem. Because of the sudden information. I have to choose a mate by the end of the month." Inuyasha said sadly to her. He lowers his head so his bangs cover his eyes.

"O Inuyasha. What's wrong?" Kagome asks gently

Inuyasha pulls Kagome to him tightly. "If we go into battle I know you have to go. I just don't want to lose you Kagome. Every time you leave for your era I miss you and worry that the well will close up and I will never see you ever again." Inuyasha could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Inuyasha. I never wanted you to feel that way. But you know I still have to go to school or people will wonder and start to snoop around the shrine. And if they do that then people will find out about you and what I'm really doing. Then they will distroy the well and I will never be able to see you or any one ever again." Kagome explained to him.

"I know but from now on can I go with you?" Inuyasha asked

"Only if you arn't the reason I'm mad." Kagome said happily

They began to lean in for a kiss when the door flew open and an enraged Anna was standing below them.

"Hey, whore. Get away from _my_ Lord." Anna screamed at Kagome.

Something in Kagome snaped. A pinkish light began to surround Kagome. "No one calls _my _Inuyasha theirs. Let alone gets away with calling me a whore. You mate stealer." Kagome yelled before running at her.

Anna was about to punch her but Kagome beat her to it. (A/N: lmao... she beat her to the punch.. sorry i found that a little funny... on with the story)

The force sent Anna flying across the room. Before Anna could get up Kagome was standing over her ready to punch her again. "You were saying." Kagome said in a 'want to try that again' kind of voice. Anna didn't need another reason she just got up and ran out the door.

Kagome went back to normal and walked up to Inuyasha. "Now where were we?"

"Kagome that was amazing." Inuyasha cooed.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. Sesshomaru was in his study looking in a mirror showing what had accured in the library. _'It seems my idiot brother has found a worthy mate.'_ After the fight he turned back to finding the exact location of Naraku.

888888888888888

Somewhere in the South.

"Let me go!" a little girl yells.

"Will you be quite! Man. It's hard to think when your screaming like that." A woman holding a fan said to the little girl.

"Well if you would let me out then I wouldn't be screaming." The girl said angrely.

"And give Naraku a reason to kill me? I think not. Besides once Lord Sesshomaru gets the letter that his little Rin has been captured, well, you fill in the blanks." the woman said not really caring.

"When Lord Sesshomaru gets here you are as good as dead Kagura." Rin said angrely. Her eyes went wide and steped away from the bars of her cage. _'I can't beleive I said that. I would never wish someone dead.'_ Rin thought as she sat down and pulled her knees to her slightly developed chest. _'My Lord will come for me. I know he will.'_

888888888888888

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were standing in the hall talking about Anna and what she thought she was doing. Shippo had seen what Anna tried to do and told everyone else what had happened. "So Anna tried to force Inuyasha to make her his mate." Miroku said after Shippo was done telling the story.

"Yeah and I just saw Anna get away from the gaurds and run in the same direction Inuyasha was headed." Shippo added.

Suddenly Anna came rushing by with a big bruse on her check that was just starting to show up.

"Wow, do you think Inuyasha did that?" Sango asked

"No that would be Kagome that did that." a voice said from behind them said.

They all turn around to see Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome.

"Kagome you did that?" Sango asked in disbeleif.

"Yeah. Thou I do feel a little bad about hitting her so hard."

"Well all that matters now is that shes gone and you have three months with Inuyasha here." Miroku chimed in.

"A month." Inuyasha corrected.

"What?!" Sango, Shippo and Miroku asked

"Sesshomaru has gotten information about Naraku and in one month I have to have a mate." Inuyasha explained.

"Well thats good and bad." Sango said.

"I know." Kagome said sadly.

Miroku coughs a little to lighten the mood. "Well I am going to see what the cheif is making for lunch. Would you care to join me Sango?"

"Sure Miroku. Come on Shippo, Kirara." Sango said turning walking away with Miroku.

"Sango?" Kagome calls.

"Yes." Sango turned to her friend.

"Do you think Kirara could sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asks

"Why?" everyone asks

"I would feel a lot safer. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." Kagome explained.

"All right." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha after Miroku and Sango turned the corner. "So now what do you want to do?" she asks him.

"How about a walk threw the village?" Inuyasha asked

"That sounds nice." Kagome said happily as they walked to the village.

88888888888888

That night Kirara was in Kagomes room and they were just starting to go to sleep. Kirara was in her smaller form and Kagome was all ready starting to fall asleep with Kirara in her arms. Slowly Kagome allowed herself to be taken over with sleep.

In the night a shadow was luming outside her room. Kirara woke and started to sniff the air. She turned her head to the windows and tried to see something. When the object that she was watching moved Kirara got up and transformed into her larger form. Growaling at the form outside.

Kagome woke to the growaling and asked Kirara what was wrong.

Smoke pelets were thrown into the room. Kirara couldn't see anything. Neither could Kagome, but that was different from what she felt around her.

A figure was moving around her. It wasn't Kirara thats was moving around her. No this one has a different aura then Kirara. As soon as she flelt a hand touch her she screamed.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha woke with the scream and ran to Kagomes room. He could see three figures through the smoke. One was a giant figure and the two others were strugalling with one another.

Inuyasha ran to help Kagome but before he could get to the figure he disappeared.

As the smoke seatled Inuyasha could see Kagomes form on the ground not moving.

He ran over to her and held her to him. He could feel a slow heartbeat and it was starting to go back to normal.

_'Thank the gods shes alright.'_ Inuyasha thought as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Kirara got up before he left. He turned to the two tail and gave a graitful smile. "Thank you Kirara. With out you I may not have gotten to Kagome in time." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Sango and Miroku had shown up just as he was leaving her room. "Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly

"She's fine but someone attacked her. Nearly chocked her to death. I think it would be safer for her to be with me for a while. At least until the attacker is caught." Inuyasha explained. With that said he walked back to his room Kagome still in his hands.

"Who would want to kill Kagome?" Sango asked

"No Sango the question is, Who _wouldn't_ want to kill Kagome?" Miroku corrected.

They watched Inuyasha and Kagome turn the corner and then headed back to their rooms.

88888888888888888888888888888

**K thats it for now. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if i made any spelling mistakes. thank you and Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok new chapter. but first Disclaimer: Don't own the original charecters**

**Now on with the story **

**Chapter 4**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome woke the next morning with a arm around her waist and pulled tightly to a hard form.

She slowly turned around and relaxed when she saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her. She turned around and faced him. Curling up to him and falling back asleep.

Little did she know that her hanyou was awake and could feel her move closer to him. As he heard her breathing even out he opened one eye, pulled her closer and smiled a small smile. Slowly he fell back to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

8888888888888888

Miroku and Sango met up after breakfest and tried to figure out who had attacked Kagome.

"So it could only be someone from the village. We have to find out who." Miroku said.

"But we can't do that till Inuyasha mates. Otherwise people will get worried and go crazy." Sango added.

"So first we have to get Inuyasha to ask Kagome to be his mate but how?" Shippo asked

"I've got it!" Sango said.

She proceeded to tell them her plan. When they agreed on what they had to do they began to make the preporations.

8888888888888888

Kagome woke a little while later. When she looked up she saw two ember eyes looking down at her and a smile that would always make her heart melt.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said sweetly to her.

"Good morning." Kagome said back. Then memories of last night ran through her head. She wrapped her arms around him and barried her face into Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha I was so scared. I remember a man grabing me. I screamed and when I did he started to chock me. I blacked out after that. What happened?" Kagome said in a scared voice.

"I came in as he was chocking you. I charged at him but then he disappeared. I'm just glad that you are alright Kagome." Inuyasha said to her

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling him tighter to herself.

"It's all right Kagome. Don't worry He wont hurt you again. I will make sure of that." Inuyasha reasured her

"How?" Kagome asked "We never saw his face."

"I know he won't hurt you Kagome cause I would love to have you as my mate. If you will have me." Inuyasha said with a small blush on his face.

Kagome could feel tears start to form in her eyes and a smile grace her lips. "I would be honored to be your mate Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and kissed her. They were interupted by a knock at the door.

Inuyasha reluctently pulled away and answered the door.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked the visitor.

"Parden me for interupting you Prince but breakfast has been served and Lord Sesshomaru would like a word with you." The servent said bowing to Inuyasha.

"Thank you. Tell Sesshomru I will be at breakfast if he wishes to speak to me." Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes. Right away prince." The servent said and left.

Inuyasha closed the door and turned back to Kagome. "So are you ready for breakfast?" He asked her. Kagome nodded and they headed to her room so she could change. Then headed to the breakfast hall.

As they walked in they saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table waiting for them.

"Hello dear brother, I have news that concerns your being mated." Sesshomaru started.

"Yes. What is it?" Inuyasha asked

"I have just received this note from one of Naraku's enchman. He came here last night and he left this note." Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha the note and Inuyasha read it out loud.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha, _

_I have stollen something of value from both of you. If you wish to see them again You will come with only your swords and nothing else._

_Signed, Naraku_

"I was hoping you could fill in what was taken from you little brother." Sesshomaru said getting the letter back.

"He didn't succeed in getting anything from me. Someone attacked Kagome last night. Thats what the note means. Naraku was after Kagome." Inuyasha said before beginning to eat breakfast.

Kagome had only listened to the conversation but didn't say anything. She new that woman didn't talk unless spoken to in the feutal era.

"So Inuyasha about you mating. If you haven't choosen by the end of the week then we will fight till the death remember."

"I know Sesshomaru. I also know that I have already choosen a mate, and she has agreed." Inuyasha said triuphently

"To a mortal. This human girl. She isn't worthy. I know you think highly of her but one punch does not prove she is worthy enough to be mated into this family." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You know that if you go against your word we fight to the death. That was fathers law and I intend to see that it is kept as such." Inuyasha spat. The rest of his meal forgotten.

Kagome was scared for herself and Inuyasha now. She didn't want Inuyasha to fight Sesshomaru. He always got hurt when they fought.

"You also remember the second part of that law correct?!" Sesshomaru asked standing up.

Inuyasha nodded and stood as well. Sesshomaru nodded as well and turned to leave but not before saying "Meet me on the battle feild in one hour. That will give you time to prepare and to say good bye to your mate-to-be. Or should I say my mate to be." Sesshomaru gave a scary small smile and walked out the room.

"Inuyasha? What did he mean?" Kagome asked

She was scared and he knew it. He let out a sigh and turned to Kagome.

"You see the other part of fathers law states that if two sibbling are to go up against eachother then the winner clames the others mate as their own or their misstress. But don't you worry Kagome. I won't let Sesshomaru get you. Will you mate with me before the battle Kagome. Please."

Kagome looked into his eyes and knew that he loved her to much to let Sesshomaru have her. "Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran to his room. He gently put her down and took things as slow as possable for the time that they had.

As he kissed her softly and passionately he slowly undid her kimono. Reveiling to him her beauty.

Kagome slowly removed his horie and kimono shirt. leaving his hakama to be removed later.

Inuyasha lowered himself on her working his way down to her core. As he reached it he pulunged two fingers into her. Pumping her slowly at first then quickening.

Kagome moaned softly. She wimpered when he removed his fingeres from her. She looked up into his eyes and saw a questioning look on his face of doute, worry and a little fear in his eyes.

"Kagome are you sure you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha questioned

"I'm sure Inuyasha. I love and no one else." Kagome kissed him softly on the lips to prove that she was ready she pumped her hips up to him and felt his erection under his Hakama pants.

Inuyasha nodded removing his pants in the process and slowly entered her. When he found she was about to scream from the pain he covered her mouth with his to stiffle it.

She could feel as her virginity barrier broke as he entered her. He stayed still waiting for her to except him.

As the pain subsided she bucked him as a sign that she was ready for him to continue.

He moved in and out of her slowly. She moaned as his movments became faster.

Kagome could feel her reaching her climax and Inuyasha was not far behind her.

As they hit their climax at the same time Inuyasha bit down on Kagomes neck. Right where her neck meets her shoulders.

As Inuyasha and Kagome caught their breaths a cresent moon could be seen where Inuyasha bit her.

"Inuyasha. You had better get ready for your fight against Sesshomaru." Kagome encouraged. She wanted to show that she would stand by him even when he was going into a fight he may never come out of.

Inuyasha got ready in his normal robes and new armer. As he looked back at Kagome there was a smile on her face showing she was proud of him. He smiled back and then turned and walked out the door.

88888888888888888

Everyone in the town was in the stands awating the battle between the two brothers. Marie and Kagome were the only two not in the stands. They, instead, were on a balcony awaiting the battle and the winner of Kagome.

Slowly the two brothers steped onto the battle field. Each had a sword in one hand. To be procise it was there fathers swords that they were given. A battle to the death. Winner gets losers sword and Kagome.

"Are you ready to die little brother?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice.

"Lets just get this started." Inuyasha replied angrely.

The two bowed to Kagome then to each other. Kagome took a horn from Marie and blew it. Signaling the match to begin.

At the blow Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into fighting stances. (an: i know sesshomaru doesn't normally get into a fighting stance but hes showing of to his people here okay so bare with me) They began to circle eachother then in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru sped tord him sword out and ready to cut Inuyasha to shreds.

Inuyasha dodged the attack and Sesshomaru cut thin air. Making a hole in the spot he struck at. The whole vanished a few moments later and the battle persuide.

Kagome was scared out of her mind. She didn't want the two brothers fighting. She didn't want Inuyasha to die at all. If he did she wouldn't last a week. Even if Sesshomaru took her as a mate or mistress. She would not be able to live with her love. She continued to watch as the two brothers attacked each other mercilessly.

Inuyasha had little damage on him and Sesshomaru was barly breathing hard. but that wasn't going to last very long. Thanks to his human blood Inuyasha had a desire to win. To protect his mate and determined to keep her safe.

Many people in the stands were saying that Inuyasha was most like his father and not Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would be willing to give his life to protect them while Sesshomaru would leave them where they were to die.

The talk didn't go unnoticed by the visiters that had just arrived to see the fight. When they spoted Kagome on the other side of the battle field so they ran to her in hopes she could explain what was going on. As they reached her moments later. Kagome turned at the sound of foot steps behind her.

"Kagome, Whats going on? Why are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting?!" Sango asked. Then she saw a small amount of pain in her eyes.

Kagome turned back to the battle and forced her tears back and said as calmly as possable. "They are in a fight to the death. The winner gets me and the losers sword. The sword part I only just learned about. So don't ask me a question about that." Kagome said not turning from the battle. Her friends just turned to watch the battle unfold infront of them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both breathing heavy now. But now Sesshomaru had a large amount of blood on him now. Inuyasha had managed to distroye Sesshomarus armer with his Adament barrash (sp?). Sesshomaru now had a wound to his chest and was loosing blood quickly. Inuyasha was in a little better shape. He only had a few cuts and scrapes. but his breathing was becoming heavy. Meaning he was loosing energy.

Inuyasha quickly sent out his Wind Scar attack. Sesshomau couldn't dodge it because of his blood loss. As the dust subsided people could see Inuyasha standing in his attached stance (a/n: you know the way you look after he swong hios sword. he didn't move) looking at where he aimed. The dust settled and Sesshomau was standing. It stayed like that with mearly silence. Then everyone saw Sesshomaru fall to his knees. tehn face plant into the ground.

Kagome ran down the stairs and looked at Sesshomaru. HIs aura was gone. Lord Sesshomaru was dead. Inuyasha had won. Kagome walked on to the field and up to Sesshomaru. Kagome took Sesshomarus sword from his dead hip and walked slowly up to Inuyasha. The crowd didn't move. No had said a word yet. All eyes were on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"The battle is won. You have defeated the lord of this land. You may now claim your prize our Great King, Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome spoke loudly for all to hear, but not loud enough to hurt their hearing.

Inuyasha took the sword from Kagome and then took her in his other arm and kissed her. At this action the crowd cheered with much enthusiasm. Ever their friends cheered for them.

"Well it looks like they don't need us to get them together. They just needed to fight Sesshomaru." Miroku said over all the cheers.

"I know what you mean." Sango said now starting to walk away from all the noise.

"It would be a shame to let the picnic go to waist. Would you care to join me Sango for a nice lunch in the sun?" Miroku asked in a non-perverted kind of way.

"I would love to. But we can't eat all that food on our own. Shippo would you care to join us for some lunch." Sango asked

"Sure!" Said the excited kitsune. They all walked back out and down to the river where they had set up a nice picnic.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from the kiss and turned to the crowd. Marie held up her hand and seeing as she was his adviser they all had to quite down. When everyone was quite she spoke as loud as Kagome did before. "People of the home of the late Lord Inutaisho and his late mate Lady Izayoi. I am proud to announce to you our new Leader. King Inuyasha Takahashi, and his mate Lady Kagome." Everyone cheered louder then before.

Inuyasha smiled and then looked to his brother. A thought came to him and he raised his hands to silence the crowd once more.

"Thank you my people. I am proud be named your king. As my first duty I will revive my brother. Do not worry, I intend to banish him from this land. He will never return. I beleive he needs to learn a lesson before he dies. He needs to learn to love and honor humans and demon as equals just as my father had. We know that he loved all his people. Demon and human alike. He mated with a human and produced a half-demon. Me your new king. Now it is his turn to learn what we all know. That demons and humans can live in peace together. One is not stronger then the other but balance each other." After his speech Inuyasha walked over to his dead brother. He held out Tensaiga and saw the caretakers of the dead. He cut them away and steped back. Summoning two of his strongest guards over to hold him in place when he comes to his sences.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and began to breath normally once again. He looked up and could see Inuyasha in front of him and two guards holding him down. He still felt weak and he hated the feeling. He looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw nothing but pity for him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha began. "I have revived you and order you to leave this land and never return. You will live with nothing but yourself. Until you learn and follow the lesson that father could not teach you. The one I learned on my own. I will save Rin and bring her back here. There is no need to worry about her. Now leave before I have my guards throw you out." Inuyasha said in a stern voice.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and proceeded to get up and leave. The guards walked him out and the gates closed behind him.

Inuyasha turned back to his people and walked over to Kagome. He pulled her to him and kissed her once again. Just to reasure himself that all this was really happening.

888888888888888888

After the fight there was a large celebration to honor Kagome and Inuyasha as the new rulers of the west.

Inuyasha sat at the head of the table with Kagome right beside him. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to them on Inuyasha's other side. While Marie sat on Kagomes other side. As dinner was coming to a close Inuyasha stude up and proceeded to get everyones attention.

"Friends. I hope you enjoyed your meals. I have news to share with you. I have decided to not chase Naraku as my brother did. For I know for a fact that he will be heading this way soon. No dout that he knows that I have taken over this land and that Kagome is my mate. The jewel shards that we have been after are all in Narakus' hands, the one left is the one Kagome has with her. I want everyone to be on guard and be ready at a moments notice if Naraku should attack. But for now rest and be with your families, tomorrow we prepare for battle." Inuyasha sat back down and everyone commenced talking.

"Inuyasha, how do you know all this?" Kagome asked

"I went into the study and looked at all the information that Sesshomaru had gathered along with the information that we knew. So Naraku should soon know that we have the last shard and we know he has the rest so its only a matter of time. There is also no dout that he will bring Rin with him as a shield so he wont be attacked." Inuyasha explained.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked

"He apparently has his memory back and is willing to fight against Naraku. He just can't at the moment." Inuyasha explained.

"Well thats kind of good news. But if Naraku has all the shards how is Kohaku still alive?" Sango asked

"It seems that there was a near by village that was willing to help him heal. He was found only minutes after Naraku took the jewel shard out of his back." Inuyasha continued

"I don't know about you but I am going to bed. I have had enough excitment for one day." Kagome said getting up from the table.

"I'm going with you Kagome. The battle used up a lot of my energy. Good night everyone." With that Inuyasha and Kagome left for their room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok people thats it for now.. hope you liked it. Please review. next chapter will be up soon. tell me if you want another lemon or not ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter people... dont own any characters ... k got that off my chest.. now on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha and Kagome got back to there room and got ready for bed. As they climed in Kagome started to think about home and what was she going to tell her mother? How would she react to her being mated to Inuyasha?

"Whats the matter Kagome. You look worried about something." Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

"I was just think of my mother and what she would say about us. Thats all. I miss them you know." Kagome explained as she snuggled into Inuyasha's imbrace.

"I know you miss them. We can go see them when Naraku is dead. Once and for all." Inuyasha said with a little anger in his voice.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I know we will get Naraku soon. He can't continue to ruin people's lives." Kagome said before closing her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome. He won't get away with what he's done." Inuyasha said as he looked down at his mate and the love of his life.

As her breathing evened out he closed his eyes but kept his ears open for any trouble that may acure.

888888888888888888

The next morning Kagome didn't feel so well. Inuyasha ordered one of the servents to bring her some soup at lunch. Right now Kagome is to be left alone to rest.

Inuyasha went about his duities and propared for battle with Naraku. Sango would check up on Kagome every now and then. So she wouldn't get bored and to make sure she was alright. Miroku was helping propare for battle. Warning the soldiers about his hand and what would happen if they were in the way of it if he were to open it.

It was about midday and Inuyasha was coming to see if Kagome was feeling any better.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked concern evident in his voice.

"I'm feeling much better thanks. I think it was only a small bug or something. I'm fine now." Kagome explained happily.

"All right. Would you like to see how the army is coming along or would you rather take a walk in the garden?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"A quick look at the army would be good. I want to know who is risking their lives to defeat Naraku. Then we can go for a nice walk in the garden." Kagome replied.

She wanted to know about her people and what they would do for their land and leaders. When she saw the army that was building behind the walls of the town, tears started to come to her eyes but they didn't fall. Inuyasha of course could smell her tears and just had to ask.

"Kagome? Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just proud of the people of this town. They are willing to fight for us and what we have been trying to do for a long time. Complete the Shikon-no-Tama and finally defeat Naraku." Kagome said as she wipped her tears away.

Inuyasha held her close and ran his hand up and down her arm. He knew that this would be a tough battle and he didn't want Kagome in it. How was he going to stop her from going into battle? He had to think of a way to make her stay in the castle. So he could protect her.

Shippo came running up to Inuyasha and Kagome with a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I have something for you." Shippo said handing Inuyasha the paper.

Inuyasha read it and then nodded to Shippo. "Thanks Shippo. I will be right down." Inuyasha said puting the paper in his horie and turning to Kagome. "Kagome would you like to come with me to fix a few problems we have with the army?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. It would be nice to get to know our people." Kagome said with a cheery smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed down while Shippo continued to run around delivering messages. Along the way Kagome had to ask what was on her mind.

"Inuyasha? Sence when did you start calling Shippo by his name? And why is he delivering messaages all over the place."

"He wanted something to do. And I started calling him by his name because one he was doing a good job, and two, I uh... kind of look at him as a little brother. So I have to prase him sometimes.. but I'm not going to treat him like a baby when he does something cute like you do. You know you have to let up on the cute stuff with him. He isn't a kid anymore. He has to learn to stand up for himself and not go running to you everytime something happens. Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked after his long explaination.

"Yeah. Your right. I have babied Shippo for to long. It's time he learned to stand on his own two feet." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha.

As they reached the army the people bowed and started making complainets about what they needed still and that the new recruits will need more training and the list went on and on. When they were finally done Kagome and Inuyasha went back to their room to rest.

"That was a long day and I slept through half of it." Kagome stated laying down on the bed.

"I know, but this won't last long. Sesshomaru left a few things out of order and I am the one that has to fix them. As well as defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said laying down next to his mate.

"I know. You will be a great man just like your father was." Kagome said turning and cuddaling into him.

Inuyasha relaxed and pulled Kagome closed to him. He was surprised by how soft he had become. Ever sence he got here the only times his was angery or let his temper get the best of him was around Sesshomaru. Everyone else he was nice to. He thought about it a moment and finally came to a conclution. He was calm in this town because people respected him and he didn't have to hide his fellings anymore. He had everything he could want, right in his arms. He had Kagome, and no one else could have her. Not even the mangy wolf.

8888888888888888888

The next morning came and once again Kagome didn't feel well again. This time Inuyasha was very concerned. He called in one of the doctors to take a look at her. To make sure that she was alright.

A few minutes pass and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all waiting out in the hall waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on with Kagome.

Soon the door opened and the doctor came out. " Well how is she?" Asked a very worried Inuyasha.

The doctor only had a smile on her face before saying "She and the pup are just fine. Congradulations My king." She then walked away.

Inuyasha was dumb struck. His eyes were wide and his jaw droped. He was staring into space when Miroku decided to wake him out of it.

"Well Inuyasha. It looks like the village will have some good news to cheer about." Miroku said happily.

"Yes and no." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"I love the fact that me and Kagome are having a pup and I want to tell the whole village, but if I do that, Kagome and the pup will be in great danger. We have to kill Naraku as soon as possable. I don't want anything to happen to Kagome or our new pup." Inuyasha exclaimed

"But what about the battle. How is she going to fight?" Shippo asked.

"Simple. Shes not fighting. She's staying here where she and the pup are safe." Inuyasha said fermly.

"Like hell I am!" Kagome said as she opened the door. "Inuyasha I am fighting in this battle and no one is going to stop me." Kagome said fermly.

"Even if it means putting our pup in danger?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome fell silent. She knew he had a point. She had to be safe if not for her, then for her pup. Kagome finally found the strangth to speak and looked Inuyasha right in the eye.

"All right Inuyasha, I only wanted to help in the battle but if it means puting our child in the line of fire then I will stay here." Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha smiled at her. He knew that was hard for her to say but she had to stay were it was safe. "Thank you Kagome. Don't worry. We will defeat Naraku, and once hes gone we will tell the whole village about our pup." He said while pulling her into an embrace.

Kagome nodded and leand her head on his chest. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara all left after promising to keep this pup a secret.

8888888888888888888

A few hours later there was a call at the gate. The guard ordered Shippo to get Inuyasha and tell him to hurry.

With in a matter of minutes Inuyasha was at the gates and looking to the guard. "Sir, there is someone that clames that you know him. He wishes to enter the village." The guard explained.

"Did he state his name?" Inuyasha asked

"No sir, mearly that you took his woman." The guard replied.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Let me talk to him." Inuyasha said to the baffled guard.

The guard directed Inuyasha to the gate and pointed to the demon at the gate. There was a group of the same demons behind him.

"What do you want Koga?!" Inuyasha yelled down.

"I want my woman and to help defeat Naraku." Koga exclaimed.

"Hell no to the first and why the hell would you want to help us?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Damn it mutt! Naraku is as much my enemy as he is yours. And you know full well that Kagome was claimed by me." Koga yelled back.

"YOU NEVER CLAIMED HER FLEA BAG, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION KAGOME WANTED TO MATE WITH ME! Naraku on the other hand is a different story. You may come inside if you promise to stay away from Kagome. You got that. You are here to fight Naraku. Not steal what belongs to the leader of this village!" Inuyasha yelled down to Koga.

Koga growled for a while but finally nodded his head. You see a while back Inuyasha got the jewel shards from Koga but Naraku did a sneak attack and stole the shards from Kagome.

Inuyasha ordered the guard to open the gates but to keep an eye on him. He didn't want the wolf to get anywhere near Kagome.

Koga was let in with his pack and followed Inuyasha to where the army was preparing for battle. Koga could see a lot of demons and humans in the town and army.

"You can stay here." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a large hut. It was big enough to fit Koga's and Ayame's packs comfterbly. Ayame came to the village right after Koga did. So they shared the hut. She didn't have as hard a time getting in as Koga did. Mainly because Inuyasha thought that with Ayame here she would keep Koga in line and away from Kagome.

Inuyasha made his way back to his room where he found Kagome sleeping peacfully. He silently climed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her protectivly.

888888888888888888

Inuyasha and Kagome woke peacefully but Kagome still had her morning sickness. So it was a while before they went to breakfast. He wasn't going to leave Kagome's side without knowing where Koga was.

As they made it to the dinning hall they were met by none other then Koga and Ayame. Thing was, Ayame had Koga by the tail. Pulling him away from Kagome. She was also yelling at him about being unloyal and that she needed to whip him into shape. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Koga's horror struck face as Ayame pulled on his tail back into the dinning hall.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Inuyasha said jokingly to Kagome.

Kagome just had to laugh as well though she did feel bad for Koga she also knew that he needed to respect the fact that he was engaged to Ayame and that she, Kagome, was now happily mated to the love of her life, Inuyasha.

They ate breakfast and Inuyasha did some rounds while Sango stayed with Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome alone so Kagome decided to talk him into having Sango stay with her.

Kagome and Sango walked to the library and grabed a few books and headed for the garden. Thats where they stayed for most of the day till Inuyasha came out and told them lunch was ready.

"Kagome? Are you all right? You don't look so great right now. Are you sick?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just tired is all. I'll eat lunch and go take a nap. Don't worry. This is all normal." Kagome reasured him as they walked to the dinning hall.

At lunch Koga kept trying to get closer to Kagome but everytime he did Ayame or Inuyasha would get in his way. After word Kagome excused herself and said she was going to her room to rest.

As she reached her room a hand grabed onto her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. The body behind her felt cold unlike Inuyasha's that felt warm. Kagome looked up at her captor and almost screamed. The man before her took his other hand to cover her mouth and looked at her evily. The man before her was none other then Naraku. He chuckled evilly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with Kagome in his hands.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok people thats it for now. The next one will be up soon. Review please theres more to come hehe **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the chapter you all've been waiting for. so I don't own Inuyasha (pouts) on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango was on her way to check on Kagome. It was almost dinner and Kagome hadden't come out of her room yet.

Sango opened the door and was surprised to see that the room looked as thou it hadden't been touched sence the maids cleaned it that morning. Sango got a little worried but didn't want to scare Inuyasha just yet so she went to Miroku first.

"What do you mean she wasn't in her room. We have to find her before Inuyasha suspect something is wrong." Miroku said running after Sango looking in all the room along the way.

They split up and searched the entire Castle. She was no where. They even had Shippo and Kirara look in the village. No such luck.

"Did you find her?" Sango asked as they all met in the main hall.

"No, I couldn't find her anywhere." Miroku said out of breath.

"We couldn't find her either. I'm worried. Inuyasha's not going to like this." Shippo said.

"What am I not going to like?" Inuyasha asked his friends as he came up behind them.

They all fell silent not wanting to be the one to give him the bad news. After a long pause Inuyasha was irritated that they hadden't explained what they were talking about. "Guys, if you know whats good for you, you will tell me what I wouldn't like right now." Inuyasha almost yelled at them.

At the loud sound Shippo squeaked out, "Kagome's gone! Don't hurt me!" Inuyasha was at a lost for words.

"Wh-what.. did you... say?" Inuyasha asked baffled

"He said Kagome is missing." Sango started. "We looked every where. We couldn't find her anywhere. Were sorry Inuyasha. But Kagome has gone missing." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha thought his heart was going to break open. He fell to his knees and looked into space. Before his face could hit the ground he put his hands out and his torso faced the floor with his face in the same direction. _'Shes gone? No! It can't be. Kagome... Kagome...' _"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled to the sky.

Before anyone could say anything a dark cloud came over the city and an evil laugh could be heard coming out of it.

"Kukuku... Inuyasha. I have something that belongs to you. If you want it back you will have to come to my Castle alone. Then and only then will you get your love and pup back. Kukuku." With that the voice of Naraku disappeared and left everyone in the village was speechless.

_'Kagome...' _"Naraku that basturd. I'll kill him." Inuyasha said with anger and hatred in his eyes and voice.

"Inuyasha, your not going to go to him are you. We can save Kagome some other way." Sango said trying to hold him back.

"She right Inuyasha. If you leave then the village and everyone in it will be in danger." Miroku persisted.

"I have no choice. Marie!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, my King?" Marie asked as she came into view.

"Have the army ready to fight when I leave. If I know Naraku he will send as many demons as he can to kill everyone here. I'm going after Naraku on my own. Miroku, Sango, you two are in charge while I'm gone. Finally, Shippo." Inuyasha said as he turned to face the little Kitsune.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Shippo asked shakedly.

"Shippo I need you to be a good boy and be brave. If me and Kagome don't come back. The Castle and village are under your leadership. Can you do that for me. Be a man and take care of this place if I don't come back with Kagome and my pup?" Inuyasha asked kindly to the kit.

"Yes Inuyasha. I will do my best." Shippo said holding back tears like Inuyasha had taught him to long ago. (episode.. Inuyasha shows his tears for the first time lol)

"Thats a good boy." Inuyasha said proudly.

Inuyasha stood up and faced his friends one more time. "I just want you guys to know one thing before I go. You are like a family to me. Take care of Shippo and be safe my friends, my... Family." With that Inuyasha ran to inform his troops of what is to happen. Even to face the mangy wolf.

"I can't beleive you Inuyasha. You let Kagome get captured by Naraku. How can you be so stupid?!" Koga yelled at him.

"Shut up for once in your life Koga!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Koga was about to retort when Ayame hit him in the head and gave him a cold look. Koga stayed quite and listened to Inuyasha.

"I am going to Naraku's Castle. Alone. No one is to follow me. If you do you will be suverly punished. You all are to stay here and protect the village. Am I understood?" Inuyasha said to his troops.

"Yes sir." The troops said in unison.

"Good I will return as soon as I can." With that Inuyasha ran to the gate and ordered the guard to open it.

The guard did so and Inuyasha ran off to Narakus' Castle.

8888888888888888

It was dark and cold as Kagome woke up. She was in a cage or dungon of some kind. She could smell rotting meat and it made her stomach quisy.

She heard a small whimper from one of the walls. she could make out a shadow of a little girl. No a young teen no older then twelve or thirteen.

"Please do you know where we are?" Kagome asked the girl.

"We are in a cage made by the evil demon Naraku. Who are you?" The girl asked

"My name is Kagome Queen of the Western lands, and who might you be?" Kagome asked

"My name is Rin. Are you mated to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her.

"No. A lot has happened sence you have been gone. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a fight to the death and Inuyasha, my mate, won. Don't worry though Sesshomaru is still alive. He wonders the lands alone, but he is very much alive." Kagome reasured Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru lost a battle? But he never looses." Rin persisted

"Every dog has his day Rin. Some times you win and sometimes you lose. Thats how life is. You are still welcome in the Castle and the village when Inuyasha comes for us. Would you like that Rin?" Kagome asked now sitting next to her.

"Thank you but I would rather stay with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said kindly.

"Rin how old are you?" Kagome asked

"I'm thirteen, why?" Rin asked.

"I will make you a deal. If you stay at the village and Castle till you are fifteen then you can go on your own and look for Lord Sesshomaru. How about that. You are still to young to go out on your own and no one will be there to protect you while you look for Sesshomaru so, instead, I will teach you to kill any demon that tries to attack you. That way you can show Lord Sesshomaru that you are strong and can help him when you do finally find him." Kagome said

"That sounds like a good idea. Queen Kagome? Are you a pristess?" Rin asked

"Yes how could you tell?" Kagome asked. She was in a kimono and didn't have her school uniform on.

"I can feel your spiritual energy." Rin said.

"So you have spiritual powers as well. That will make you training a little more harder but I'm sure a girl as smart as you can get the hang of it in no time." Kagome smiled at her.

Rin smiled back, when they were interupted by the sounds of slow foot steps coming down some stairs that couldn't be seen. The steps were some what heavy and almost had a coldness about them.

As the foot steps got to the front of the cage Naraku was standing in front of them. He was smiling an evil smile.

"Queen Kagome. Hm.. Your mate has taken my bait and is on his way here to save you. How honorable of him its to bad that he will never make it in time." Naraku laughed evilly before opening the cage and wrapping a tenical around Kagome's waist.

"Naraku! What the hell do you want from me?! I would insalt you but there isn't a name that discribes how discusting you are! Inuyasha will distroy you." Kagome said hitting and kicking at the tenical around her.

"Oh, I highly dought that Inuyasha will be able to reach the castle. Kagura, Kanna, are both out their waiting for him. He will have his soul sucked out of him and Kagura will kill him with her wind. In turn you will be releised and your pup will die at my hands. Then you Queen Kagome will be my mate and rule by my side. With your power and that of the Shikon no Tama I will be unstopable." Naraku laughed menisingly

"And what makes you think I will be yours Naraku. Nothing will stop Inuyasha from getting me away from you. You filthy PIG!" Kagome yelled as she successfully kicked him where it would really hurt.

Naraku had pulled her so she was face to face with him as he was talking. When he droped her Kagome grapped Rin by the hand and almost had to drag her to the door. They got out before Naraku could stand. They continued to run. Kagome had to find a safe place to hid Rin and herself. _'Inuyasha! Please come quickly!' _Kagome thought to herself not knowing that her mark would transfer that thought to her love.

Suddenly Kagome's mind was flooded with Inuyasha's voice calling out to her. _'Kagome! Are you all right? Where are you?'_ Inuyasha asked through their link.

_'Inuyasha! You are explaining this later right now you have to watch out for Kagura and Kanna. I have Rin with me. Naraku wants you dead and me as his queen. When he tried to kiss me I kicked him where it hurts. Right in the balls.' _Kagome said proudly.

_'Great but where are you now? I will come and get you!'_ Inuyasha persisted.

_'In the forest running from Naraku. He knows we left the castle and is most likely starting on my trail. I'm getting closer to the village and hopfully you.'_ Kagome said as she came to a little hill.

"Rin I need you to roll down the hill okay. I'll be right behind you. Go quick." Kagome rushed.

Rin did as she was told and rolled down the hill. Naraku came out of the trees just before Kagome could roll down herself.

"You little bitch! I'll should kill you for what you did!" Just before Naraku was going to slice her to peices. A yell was heard above them.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled at him before severing his arm and grabing Kagome in one flail swoop.

Inuyasha hopped down the hill and grabed Rin. running back to the village as fast as he could.

In a matter of minutes they could see the gates. The guard saw them and quickly opened them.

Inuyasha didn't stop till all three of them were inside the castle. Inuyasha put Rin down and held Kagome tightly to him. Never wanting to let go of her.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so glad you are all right. Naraku didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked pulling away only to look in her face.

"No. Me and our pup are just fine. I fear that Naraku will be here soon. Make sure the Army is ready! I will stay here with Rin and Shippo. Go kill Naraku once and for all!" Kagome said as she let him go and held Rin's hand to keep her by her side.

"Right! Be safe my love." Inuyasha gave her a long passionate kiss before pulling away and running to the army.

"Be safe my love." Kagome said quitely but she knew Inuyasha heard her.

Inuyasha raced for the Army. No demons had attacked after he left so he knew that there would be a great number of them. Possibly more then the Tetsusaiga could kill in one swing.

_'This is not good. I have to do a number of attacks if a greater number comes. Including Naraku. I will kill him for taking my mate from me. The basturd! The army must be ready.'_ Inuyasha kept all these thoughts to himself. He could stop the link of speech between him and Kagome so he could think to himself.

He quickly made his way to the army and front line. There he meet up with Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha!" They said together.

"Your back!" Miroku said happily.

"Is Kagome safe? Did you find her?" Sango asked worriedly

"She fine. So is Rin. Now we have to kill Naraku before he gets to close to her again. That basturds going to pay for what he did." Inuyasha snarled.

Inuyasha turned to his army of demons, hanyous and humans. Looking over all of them they were all waitig for instructions. Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome in the castle before he turned to them and spoke.

"My army, We are going up against one of the feircest demons ever known. Many may not survive. Lets hope that doesn't happen. This demon has done nothing to help anyone. He has distroyed lives, homes, and families. Whole villages have been distroyed becasuse of him. Let me tell you. His rain of distruction ends here and NOW! What do you say. Are you with me.(cheers are heard.) Then let's distroy Naraku once and for all!" Inuyasha finished his speech and turned to Sango. "Sango. I want you to be our last defence. If anything gets near that castle that isn't an ally. Kill it."

"Will do Inuyasha. Come on Kirara." Sango called.

"Sango wait!" Miroku called.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Be safe my love. Come back to me." Miroku said holding her in his arms.

"Miroku.." Sango said with a blush on her face.

Thats when she felt the all so familier feel of his hand.

SLAP!!! (a/n: the all so awaited slap... sorry you had to wait for it.)

"Miroku you pervert. This is not the time!" Sango said getting on Kirara and heading tord the Castle.

"I just couldn't help myself." Miroku said watching her go off and turning around to follow the army.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Okay thats it for now the battle scene I might make it one or two chapters... i don't know yet.. Inuyasha's going to be his bad ass self again in the fighting so don't worry. PLEASE!!! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!! Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this one took so long I have been doing a lot of stories and well to many stories not enough time to do them all lol so here is my next chapter!! please R&R thank you!!!**

**I Don't Own Inuyasha!! there I said it stop asking me to write it down..(cries)**

**Inuyasha: you don't own me so you have to say it!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha... (glares at him)**

**Inuyasha: Kagome? why are you looking at me like that? Kagome? No! Don't! I'm sorry just don't tell me to...**

**Kagome: ****SIT!!!**

**Miko: Thanks Kagome heres the next chapter then.**

**Chapter 7**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha was looking into the sky with a large scowl on his face. _'Your going down for good this time Naraku. There is no escaping your death.'_

The sky became dark women ran into the castle caring children and the few things that they could carry.

The doors shut behind them as more clouds began to cover the sky.

"Get ready men. This is it. We win or we die trying." Inuyasha shouted.

A moment later hords of demons came down from the sky. The army waited for the camand to attack.

Inuyasha watched the demons get closer. He unsheathed his sword and got into his attack stance.

_'Just a little closer... NOW!'_ Inuyasha made the first attack with the windscar.

The demons were distroyed instantly. The few remaining demons attacked the army. One or two got close to the castle but Sango killed them with her Hirikotsu(sp?). Demons were everywhere. Bodies of the killed were on the ground and the war continued.

Miroku was fighting with all his might. When he knew that there wasn't any sanyosho he opened his wind tunnal and sucked the demons in.

Inuyasha had found Kagura and Kanna on Kagura's feather. He attacked and brought the feather down. They fell but Kagura used the wind to slow their fall and save them. "Calm down. I'm not here to kill you. Naraku has both mine and Kanna's hearts so we have to do as he says or we die. We are willing to help you if you save us. Naraku is in the castle. He is after Kagome, if you go now you can save her." Kagura explained.

"If your lieing I'm going to come back and kill you slowly and painfully." Inuyasha ran up to the castle going by Miroku along the way.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Miroku asked

"Naraku's inside the castle. I don't know how he got in but he did and I need to stop him. Follow me if you want revenge on him for want he's done." Inuyasha and Miroku ran up to the castle telling Koga to take camand while they checked inside.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran by Sango and explained to her about Naraku being inside and that they didn't blam her. "Sango keep the palace safe we will try and get Kohaku back for you. I promise." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku ran inside closing the doors behind them.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran past all the women and children that took refuge in the castle. They quickly made it to Inuyasha bedroom where he told Kagome to stay. As he flung the doors open he saw Naraku standing next to the window while Kagome had her bow and as arrow pointed right at him.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome asked not noticing Inuyasha or Miroku in the doorway.

"I'm here to kill you what else. It is clear that you will not give yourself to me so I will kil you and the heir to this castle. Then Kill that mate of yours. So Kagome I will give you a choice. Yours and your childs lifes or Inuyasha's?" Naraku said with a grin.

Kagome just glared at him. He knew she wouldn't make a choice between the two.

Naraku grined. "So you you choose silence. Very well see your mate in hell!" Naraku yelled as he pulled out a sword and ran at Kagome.

Kagome fired her arrow but Naraku dodged it. Just barly.

As she saw him dodge she became frightened and preyed her love would come. She tried the link but she stoped when she saw Naraku's sword be stop by Inuyasha's mear inches away from her.

"I would never let you harm my Kagome or my pup. You got that Naraku. The only one thats going to die this day is you!" Inuyasha said as he pushed Naraku back away from Kagome.

Miroku ran over to Kagome just to make sure she was alright.

"Lady Kagome. Are you alright?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine Miroku I'm just really glad you both are here." Kagome said with a smile.

"No need to worry Lady Kagome. We are always here." Miroku said inching tord her butt.

"Touch me and you know Inuyasha would kill you." Kagome said with a calm voice that scared Miroku.

Inuyasha and Naraku were taking blow for blow. Clashing their swords together every time they met.

"You will not win Inuyasha. Once I kill you your mate will die as well as your pup." Naraku said will a laugh.

This infuriated Inuyasha. No one was going to touch his Kagome. Especially not a bastured like Naraku. He would even allow his demon free if it ment saving Kagome and his pup.

Then it happened. Inuyasha's demon marking's began to show but he was still saine. He knew what he was doing and could control it.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and was shocked. "Kagome! Inuyasha's turning demon." Miroku said in worry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called for him.

"I'm fine Kagome. I'm in control of it." Inuyasha said as he over powered Naraku and sent Naraku's sword into the air and landed away from all of them.

"Now Naraku. You die!" Inuyasha said as he cut down Naraku and watched as he turned to ash.

"Wait shouldn't he have regenerated?" Miroku asked

"No. Kanna had Naraku's heart so as we watched Inuyasha cut him down I killer the baby that was Naraku's heart." Kagura said as she and Kanna came in through the window.

"Thank you Kagura. So you are free now?" Kagome asked

"Yes. Thanks to all of you." Kagura said as Kanna and her went out the window once again and flew away.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. You should get back to the troups." Kagome said calmly.

"Your right but where is Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran back outside to see most of the demons turning away. Inuyasha sent one more plast of his windscar as a warning to the demon not to return.

The troops cheered in victory. All turning to their great leader. Chanting and cheering.

Sango came down off of Kirara with Kohaku right behind her.

"Sango I see you got Kohaku back." Miroku said walking up to her.

"Yes shortly after you left Kohaku came up to me but he didn't attack. Instead he killed one of the demons that was coming tord the castle." Sango said with a smile.

"So you got your memory back Kohaku?" Kagome asked in her sweet voice.

"Yes Lady Kagome. I did." Kohaku said with a small bow.

Inuyasha smiled and then turned to his troops. "Men! Today we defeated the most hated creature this world has ever seen. Let us celebrate and rejoyce. For we have won for humans and demons alike!" Inuyasha shouted.

More cheers could be heard from the men. The doors to the castle slowly open as the women came out to congradgulat the the heros.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her forhead. "I love you Kagome and I'm going to love our pup just as much." Inuyasha said happily.

"I know Inuyasha. I can't wait to tell my mother about everything that has happened." Kagome said with a smile.

"Me too Kagome. Me too."

**Thats it and becasuse I made you all wait so long I'm giving you all a sneak peak of what's in the next chapter.**

Everyone celebrated all night long. When morning came Kagome ran to the bathroom as usual. Inuyasha just sighed and got ready for the day. He had a bit of paperwork to do before he could go anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked in the study.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I was just wondering when we could go back to my time. I love it here but I haven't seen my family in nearly two months. I'm sure they are worried about me." Kagome said calmly

"I know Kagome and I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to spend more time with you but Sesshomaru left all this work and I have to sort through it all. We will leave as soon as possible." Inuyasha said walking up to her and embracing her.

"Can I have a look?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Be my guest."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his study for a long time. After three days of going through all the paperwork it was Finally done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok people a lot has been going on so I finally got around to finishing this story... no this is not the last chapter.. you al still want to know if Kagome and Inuyasha have a boy or girl right??? so its not the end hehe so here you all go.**

**Chapter 8 **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone celebrated all night long. When morning came Kagome ran to the bathroom as usual. Inuyasha just sighed and got ready for the day. He had a bit of paperwork to do before he could go anywhere.

A few hours later Kagome walked into the study. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I was just wondering when we could go back to my time. I love it here but I haven't seen my family in nearly a month. I'm sure they are worried about me." Kagome said calmly

"I know Kagome and I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to spend more time with you but Sesshomaru left all this work and I have to sort through it all. We will leave as soon as possible." Inuyasha said walking up to her and embracing her.

"Can I have a look?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Be my guest."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his study for a long time. After three days of going through all the paperwork it was finally done.

"I never relized that ruling this villiage was so much work. Fifteen houses to be rebuilt, five farms that need more workers, and the rice has yet to be harvested. Naraku didn't take up that much time for him. These people are more important." Kagome said sitting down on the couch.

"I know Kagome. Sesshomaru only ever cared about himself. Rin is another story she followed him. He wasn't completely heartless. Tensaiga told him to save her. He kept her to find out what Tensaiga was trying to teach him. I don't know if he will ever really learn his lesson." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to his mate.

Kagome snuggled into his embrace, content that everything was calm and no one had to worry about Naraku ever again.

Up in the mountains miles away from Inuyasha's castle.

"They are fools if they think they have distroyed me completely!" A dark voice said from the cave.

"Master when do we strike?" A demon with horns on his head and sharp teeth showing past his lips said. He had big black eyes that when you look at them they are like black holes.

"Soon. When everyone is at peace. That is when we make our move." the man said darkly.

Back at the castle.

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's scent calmly. There was something different about it. He used his nose and followed the new scent. It was part of Kagome's scent but different.

He followed it all the way to her stomach. He took a big wiff. "I can smell him." Inuyasha said quitely.

"What?" Kagome asked as she lightly giggled at his actions.

"I can smell the pups inside you." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Pups? As in more then one?" Kagome asked

"Yup." Inuyasha said grinning wider at her.

"Wait till Mama finds out. I remember one time when I went home and you didn't put up a fight that she commented that she couldn't wait to have grandchildren with puppy ears." Kagome said giggling.

"It looks like she's going to get her wish now isn't she." Inuyasha said coming up to her and kissing her fully.

"Yes. She is." Kagome said going in for another kiss.

The door to the study opened and the couple came apart.

"Sorry to inturupt but you have a visitor." A man said he was about 5' 10'' and was very well structured like Inuyasha. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"A visitor?" Kagome whispered.

The man moved aside and allowed the visitor to come in.

"Hai child. How are ye two doing?" Kaede said with a smile.

"Kaede!" Kagome said happily. She quickly got up and hugged the old woman.

"It is good to see you all, as well. How goes the hunt for Naraku?" Kaede asked sitting down on the couch next to Kagome.

"We destroyed him a few days ago. A lot has happend Kaede." Kagome said excitedly.

"Oh, and what has happened?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome explained from the time they got to the village to the defeat of Naraku.

"And now me and Inuyasha are going to be going back to my time to tell my mother the good news." Kagome said.

"Congradulations to both of you, but I'm afraid that Naraku is not finished just yet." Kaede said calmly.

"What do you mean old woman?" Inuyasha asked. "I saw him be destroyed. Kagura killed the baby. He's gone!" he was pissed. He had seen Naraku's death and now he's being told that he's wrong.

"He only make's it so he seems dead. On my way here I went by some mountains; they had Naraku's aura around them. He is still alive and waiting for the moment to strike." Kaede said with a grave look.

"When will he strike?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"When we least expect it." Kagome whispered.

"How do you know that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Something he said to me before you came in to the room." Kagome said.

**Flashback**

**Naraku appeared behind Kagome. She quickly turned around grabing her bow and arrow. **

**"Surprised to see me?" Naraku asked evilly.**

**"Not really. I figured you would come to bother me." Kagome said readying her arrow.**

**"I like to make my move when you all least expect it. As we speak your mate has no idea that I am here with you. Giving me the perfect chance that I need." He said grinning.**

**Inuyasha flung the doors open. He saw Naraku standing next to the window while Kagome had her bow and an arrow pointed right at him.**

**"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome asked not noticing Inuyasha or Miroku in the doorway.**

**End Flashback**

"So he waits till we don't think that he's going to attack. It makes sence, but if Naraku really is still alive I'm not going to give him the same chance he had before." Inuyasha said gritting his teeth.

"I know what your thinking Inuyasha and the answer is no." Kagome said sternly.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you. You are going home until it's safe." Inuyasha said sternly.

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome began.

"NO! Your going home where it's safe. If Naraku is out there he will be after you and our pups. I won't have it. The pups will be born in less then three months now and if Naraku gets his hands on either of them or you I don't know what I would do Kagome." Inuyasha said calming down now. He looked at her with loving, caring eyes. "If he took either you or the pups I would go mad. I can't have that Kagome. I won't. My mother died protecting me from demons. I won't let you do the same."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "My pups will need a father Inuyasha! I know you know what it's like to not have a father. Mine died when I was a kid. Our pups need a father. I wouldn't be able to live not knowing if you were alright. You need help in destroying him Inuyasha, you can't face him alone. I will stay hidden make it look like I went home with Kaede. I'll ask one of the woman in the village to go with Kaede to make it look like I went with her, but I am not going any where. If Naraku is watching he would think that I left and would make his time to strike. He thinks that with out me you are weak which is why he always targets me. I'm your weakness. We can turn that event on him. We know he's alive. Please Inuyasha let me stay. I wouldn't be able to live not knowing you are alright." Kagome nearly collapsed to the floor from her tears was Inuyasha not there to catch her.

"Shh. Kagome. Alright, you win. You can stay but you arn't leaving my side unless I go outside the castle. Your staying in the palace with Sango while I'm out. Raun. Send me Marie." Inuyasha said as he held his weaping mate in his arms.

The man from before did as he was told and ran to get Marie.

A few minutes later Marie came into the study and saw Inuyasha trying to calm his mate, who only had a few tears going down her face now.

"You called for me." Marie asked.

"Yes, I need you to go with Kaede and make it look like you are Kagome. Naraku is somehow alive still. I don't want a panic outside so keep your head low and leave with Keade tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said still trying to sooth his mate.

"Yes, I'll pack at once." Marie said as she headed for the door.

"Before you do send Sango here please." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, right way." Marie said running out the door.

A few minutes later Sango came in through the doorway.

"You wanted to see me Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Naraku's alive." Inuyasha said with such seriousness that she knew he wasn't kidding.

"How? Kagome, Miroku, and you killed him. How is he still alive?" Sango asked shocked.

"I don't know, but I need you to be a body guard for Kagome from now on if I'm not with her. Can you do this for me Sango?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his now sleeping mates back.

"Of course Inuyasha." Sango said as calmly as possible. "But what about Naraku. What are we going to do about him?"

"Marie is going back to the village with Keade looking like Kagome so Naraku will think I'm easy pray. When he comes I need you here to protect Kagome and my pups. Miroku, the flea bag, Ayame and myself will devise a plan. Then when we have a plan we will warn the village. Not a moment before! Am I understood?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes. I'll keep Kohaku close incase Naraku comes after him as well." Sango went to leave when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No. Kohaku will stay by me or Miroku. We will make sure he is safe from Naraku. I need you to care for Kagome at all times." Inuyasha said standing up with Kagome in his arms.

"All right Inuyasha let me go get my Hirikotsu and meet you back at your chambers." Sango left and Inuyasha walked calmly back to his and Kagome's room.

**ok.. thats it for this chapter.. i will update soon... sorry this took so long.. writers block and a lot of other things happened... so .. i promise i'll update soon so tell me how this one was. **


End file.
